


Bajo el Azul del Cielo

by E_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Yuri, girlxgirl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: Una historia de amor a través del tiempo y de las Eras. En cada vida, el Hielo y el Fuego se siguen uniendo.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Mizuno Ami
Kudos: 2





	Bajo el Azul del Cielo

**Bajo el Azul del Cielo**

Por: Escarlata

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. El plot es mío.

~o~o~o~o~o~

_[Tus Ojos no eran como los míos, tú parecías ver más allá...]_

La Princesa de Marte no sabía qué pensar con exactitud en ese momento. Su mente estaba puesta en el asunto diplomático que la llevó a la Luna a reunirse con las otras princesa aliadas de Serenity II, la próxima heredera del llamado Cristal de Plata y, del que había escuchado, tenía un poder purificador y de Luz tan inmenso que era imposible medirlo.

Un poder que podía pasar muy discreto, por cierto, porque podía sentir una "luz" que no era la del Sol, era otra luz que abrazaba y que simplemente se sentía como parte del ambiente.

No tuvo problema en conocer y reconocer el encanto que tenía la Princesa de la Luna, le agradó en serio aunque su actitud infantil a momentos le resultara molesta. Por su lado, la princesa de Venus era capaz de comportarse y acotar comentarios muy inteligentes en cada junta, pero en un ambiente más cómodo se portaba igual o peor que su anfitriona. Con la alta y físicamente poderosa princesa de Júpiter sintió bastante respeto, pues hablaba lo correcto y suficiente, mientras que fuera de las juntas serias podía ser juguetona y maternal, ¡incluso les preparó unos deliciosos bocadillos!

Con quien con sabía cómo cmportarse era con la reservada y tímida princesa de Mercurio, una joven azulada, espigada y de fría presencia. Mientras que a la princesa Serenity, a la princesa Minako y a la princesa Makoto las podía encontrar cómodas y familiares, tanto en ideología como en imagen, la princesa de Mercurio parecía venir de un mundo raro. No vestía como las demás, sus ropas eran de un material extraño, traía consigo aparatos de metal que brillanban y a los cuáles no les veía forma pero que aparentemente tenían muchos usos.

Era de conocimiento general que la tecnología de Mercurio podía dar miedo.

La princesa de Marte no sentía alma en esos aparatos que la chica traía consigo. Entendía la utilidad y sin duda la Reina de la Luna también, porque el primer planeta con quien se lanzó a hacer tratos diplomáticos fue con Mercurio. Y desde Mercurio mandaron a una de sus mentes más brillantes para el trabajo, su princesa precisamente y cuya sonaba únicamente cuando debía dar datos de importancia, y cuando no, como en ese momento, le gustaba pedir prestados escritos de toda índole para leerlos en silencio.

La única que era más familiar con la princesa de Mercurio era la princesa de la Luna. Ésta última tenía la facilidad para hacer amistades y una natural habilidad de calmar el ambiente sólo con su presencia, pero ella no estaba, tampoco Minako porque la acompañó a darle un vistazo a los emisarios que llegaron desde el planeta azul sin nombre que podía verse desde la Luna. Makoto fue con ellas para evitar que se metieran en líos, pero para Rei no era secreto que también quería darles un vistazo a esos chicos. Sí, chicos.

A ella misma no le interesaban los hombres, así que no aceptó la invitación para ir a la recepción del castillo. Y la princesa de Mercurio tenía, según el dato que les dio Serenity, a una posible pareja muy abajo en su lista de prioridades.

El asunto era que estaba a solas con ella en el jardín y ganas no le faltaban de volver al castillo a hacer cualquier otra cosa. No que la chica no le agradara, simplemente no veía que tuvieran algo en común que les ayudara a iniciar una conversación común y corriente. Y tampoco que la princesa de Mercurio pareciera estar al tanto de su presencia, tenía los ojos pegados en ese viejo pergamino que le prestaron mientras usaba otro aparato del que no encontraba forma.

Suspiró hondo y dio media vuelta. Estaba a dos segundos de irse, pero un minúsculo sonido de exclamación de parte de la otra princesa la hizo voltear. Y lo último que esperaba al girarse era verla de rodillas y con la cara casi en el suelo mientras veía algo con infantil entusiasmo. Nunca le había visto ese gesto, así que no resistió acercarse.

─¿Qué miras? ─preguntó una curiosa Rei.

─¡El botón de flor está abriendo! ─exclamó con contento y con esa suave voz tan de ella.

─¿Uh? ─Rei se inclinó también y sonrió al ver que, efectivamente, el botón de una de las flores silvestres del jardín se estaba abriendo justo frente a sus ojos─. Oh, será una flor muy hermosa.

─Es la primera vez que veo éste fenómeno, es fascinante ─agregó, sin apartar la mirada de la flor que lentamente abría sus brazos a la luz del sol.

─¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no hay flores en tu planeta? ─preguntó Rei, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la princesa de Mercurio negaba con la cabeza─. ¿Es en serio? ¿Ni una flor? ¿Un árbol? ¿Césped?

Y a todas las opciones, Ami negó. ─La cercanía con el Sol y su radiación, y las condiciones de mi planeta hacen imposible que crezca la vida vegetal.

Rei tuvo que sentarse frente a ella, con la flor entre ambas, para tratar de entender lo que ella acababa de contarle. No podía imaginarse un mundo tan estéril como ese. ─¿Y cómo sobreviven en tu planeta entonces? Si no hay plantas, entonces tampoco tienen animales, ¿verdad? ─la otra princesa le dio la razón con un gesto─. ¿Cómo pueden vivir ahí?

─Con tecnología ─respondió con una sonrisa pequeña─. Con máquinas que limpian el aire que respiramos, así que no necesitamos los árboles. Tenemos un enorme complejo que toma hielo de la superficie del planeta donde está helado, y la convierte en agua potable para todos. Vivimos bajo tierra, así que no podemos ver amaneceres como estos ─dijo, mirando al horizonte donde el sol se levantaba por encima del planeta azul.

─Vaya ─Rei se sintió un poco sobrepasada por tanta información. Simplemente no podía imaginarse cómo era la vida de esa manera tan... Poco natural. De Venus sabía que tenía un paisaje precioso y clima variado, la Luna tenía parches verdes que permitían el cultivo, y el agua dulce del llamado "Mar de la Serenidad" era suficiente para todos los que vivían ahí. De Júpiter sabía de las poderosas tormentas que recorrían el planeta entero y por eso mismo todo ahí era más grande y más fuerte, ¡la gente, los animales y las plantas eran enormes! En serio no podía imaginarse algo tan estéril. Le sonrió a la princesa de Mercurio con cierta simpatía─. Supongo que te debe ser desconocido todo lo que hay alrededor.

─Es fascinante, había leído sobre plantas y animales en registros que se guardan en mi planeta, pero es la primera vez que puedo verlo todo con mis propios ojos.

─¿De qué trata ese pergamino? ─preguntó, curiosa.

─De las primeras leyendas de cómo llegaron las personas a éste sistema solar. Es muy interesante, verás...

Y Ami, que al parecer hablaba bien de las cosas que sí le interesaban, comenzó a contarle a Rei sobre el susodicho pergamino. Y Rei, a su vez, le contó sobre las leyendas que se contaban en su propio planeta sobre el origen de la vida. Ami también le hizo saber que el aparato que llevaba consigo era para escribir y hacer registros, y justo eso hacía, registrar, mejor dicho copiar lo que decía el pergamino para después "transferirlo a la base de datos" de su planeta, según se lo hizo saber. No entendió mucho de lo que le explicó, y ella a su vez parecía no entender del todo lo que le explicó sobre dioses y espíritus.

Podían no entenderse pero eso no evitó que encontraran entretenida su primera interacción.

En algún momento volvieron su atención a la flor entre ellas. Y a Rei le pareció linda la manera en que Ami miraba la flor. Con genuina fascinación, con infantil asombro. Nunca había visto un semblante como ese.

**~ o ~**

_[Tus Saberes no eran como los míos, tú parecías saber más...]_

Transformarse en Sailor Mercury fue una experiencia por demás increíble. No podía dar crédito a que sus manos fuesen capaces de invocar niebla helada, agua y hasta hielo. Tan fascinada estaba que no había parado de hacer estudios y experimentos al respecto.

¿Quién diría que el Cristal de Plata les iba a dar la habilidad de transformarse en una especie de guerreras? Una fuerza oscura que no pudo explicar ni con todo su conocimiento les atacó durante una junta en el planeta Plutón. Las armas convencionales de la guardia local no pudieron hacer nada contra esa bestia, o demonio o monstruo o lo que fuera esa cosa oscura. Sus amigas lo llamaron de manera distinta, cada una percibía algo diferente en esa criatura.

Ella también, literalmente pudo registrar en su cabeza la alteración en el espacio-tiempo que provocaba esa criatura. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar.

La Luz del Cristal de Plata, ya en manos de su amiga Serenity, brilló como nunca antes y les dio poderes a las princesas que acompañaban a su portadora. Su propio nombre pareció surgir de la nada: Sailor Mercury. Su tecnología se fundió con esas ropas en apariencia inútiles para la batalla pero que eran extrañamente cómodas. Su visor era funcional al 300%, su computadora de mano ganó una potencia no esperada y sus manos las sentía frías pero sin sufrir ella misma el frío.

Lo siguiente que supo era estar en batalla con sus amigas. Su neblina cubrió el campo, su visor y computadora le dieron todos los datos requeridos para una estrategia adecuada y sus compañeras, físicamente más fuertes y ofensivas que ella, se hicieron cargo del resto siguiendo sus indicaciones.

Al parecer, había alguien que no estaba contento con las alianzas y poder que ganaba el ahora llamado Milenio de Plata. Ninguna de las princesas descubría aún el potencial total de esos nuevos poderes, pero de algo sí estaban seguras y era que iban a proteger a Serenity y la prosperidad que estaban logrando en los planetas del sistema solar.

Iban de regreso a la Luna luego de asegurarse que todo estaba bien y que la princesa residente, Setsuna, pudiera transformarse, defender y contactarlas en caso de ser necesario. Gracias a la tecnología de Mercurio, el transporte entre planetas por medio de naves y portales espaciales, apoyados a su vez por la energía del mismo Cristal de Plata, era relativamente rápido y estaba al alcance de todos.

Se encontraba en su camarote, ventajas de estar en el transporte privado real de la familia de la Luna Blanca, transformada y aprendiendo más de ese recién despertado poder. Medía la temperatura, la presión del ambiente, su propio biorritmo y esa energía que la recorría y aumentaba su desempeño y resistencia física en un 300% al menos. Propenso a aumentar según las circunstancias.

Estaba muy ocupada. Tanto que no percató cuando alguien entró a su camarote y soltó un gracioso grito de horror.

─¡Está helado! ─exclamó Rei, igualmente transformada, y ni así y con el fuego recorriendo sus venas, podía ignorar ese frío─. Ami, estás congelando éste lado de la nave, nos vamos a matar antes del siguiente portal.

─¿Eh? ─la aludida respingo y deshizo su transformación, quedando en la ropa térmica propia de su planeta─. ¡Lo siento! Iré a revisar que no se debilitara el casco.

─No, me mandaron a avisarte _antes_ de que eso suceda ─sonrió, pero no deshizo su transformación, no aún, todavía se sentía frío. Usó su propio calor para devolver la temperatura normal a esa área de la nave. Se sentó en la estrecha cama del camarote, después de todo Ami estaba en el suelo con todos sus aparatos dispersos y funcionando─. Aún estás confundida por lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

─Bastante. Es increíble que me estamparan contra un árbol, derribara el árbol y no sufriera daño alguno. Mi temperatura bajó mucho. Nuestros cuerpos estaban por encima de su capacidad normal y es extraño que no colapsáramos luego de eso, todos los golpes que recibimos eran mortales ─se miró las manos, miró a Rei y sonrió─. ¿Y tú qué opinas de esto?

─Para lo que enfrentamos, creo que fue lo mejor que pudo pasar ─se encogió de hombros─. Llámalo milagro, una ayuda de los dioses, de los espíritus o del universo, lo que sea que haya sido, nos dio la fuerza para proteger lo que queríamos ─le sonrió─. ¿Querías proteger a Serenity, verdad? Esa criatura iba por ella.

─Sí, la quería proteger al igual que todas, creo que sentimos lo mismo en ese momento ─miró a su compañera y se sentó a su lado─. También quería protegerlas a ustedes.

─Nuestros sentimientos y espíritus se volvieron uno y el milagro sucedió ─dijo la princesa de Marte con una sonrisa─. ¿Ahora me crees lo de la energía interna de cada persona, su alma y aura?

Ami suspiró hondo y se tumbó sobre el regazo de Rei, tenía un gracioso gesto derrotado. ─Sí, te creo. Lo que sucedió no puede medirse con ningún equipo, simplemente se... Se siente.

─Así es. Sólo se siente ─juguetona, tocó la punta de la nariz de Ami con su índice derecho. En la cama sólo cabía una persona, así que se recargó en el muro de metal─. Por eso puedo sentir éste nuevo frío en ti, puedo sentir a Makoto con los aires propios de una tormenta, mientras que la energía de Minako es cálida y brillante. Y si te dijera cómo siento a las otras princesas que recién conocimos, no terminaría nunca.

─¿Y Serenity?

─Ella es como el Sol, está llena de energía y es complicado de mirar de frente ─sonrió y deshizo su transformación apenas la temperatura se reguló─. ¿Y tú cómo nos percibes?

Ami cerró los ojos y pensó un poco. La verdad era que sentía cómoda justo donde estaba y como estaba. Suspiró. ─No puedo percibir las cosas como tú lo haces, supongo que eso es parte de tu poder o... Por haber crecido en circunstancias distintas a las mías. Sólo sé que es cálido estar contigo, que con Makoto me siento a salvo y con Minako me relajo más. Y con Serenity simplemente puedo sonreír. Y las demás princesas me agradan.

─Sí, vi que estabas cómoda con la princesa de Neptuno. Ella tiene el poder de los mares, tú eres agua de alguna manera, así que están relacionadas ─acotó Rei.

─Si debo serte sincera, me gusta mucho más tu calor, incluso desde antes que "esto" sucediera, tu calor me es muy... Cómodo ─Ami suspiró mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. La intensa mirada de Rei se dejaba sentir─. En serio me gusta.

─Oh.

Rei miró a un lado y su mano tocó la mejilla de Ami, pudo sentir ese suave calor en su piel. Y éste aumentó por culpa de una dulce caricia.

La princesa de Mercurio apretó los párpados y suspiró hondo, muy hondo y casi sin querer. No quería decir algo de lo que no estaba segura. No podía explicarse el sentimiento en su corazón, pero era intenso, era fuerte, era sobrecogedor y no tenía manera de medirlo, de analizarlo, de darle siquiera un nombre; simplemente lo sentía.

Simplemente estaba ahí, haciendo estragos en su organismo. Volvió a suspirar y respingó al sentir algo en sus labios, la suave yema del dedo pulgar de Rei. Abrió los ojos y esos ojos que brillaban cual carbones al rojo vivo la hicieron temblar.

─¿Qué pasa, Ami?

─No lo sé, sólo lo siento, pero no puedo explicarlo... No puedo decirte qué es porque no conozco las palabras para describir... Esto.

─No necesitas saber, sólo sentirlo.

Ami atinó a tomar la mano de Rei para animarla a tomar su mejilla una vez más. Ese tacto le gustó. ─Sólo sentirlo, de acuerdo...

**~ o ~**

_[Tu Corazón no era como el mío, pero tú me lo entregaste...]_

Rei recién terminaba con sus deberes en el Templo Hikawa, pero aún tenía más actividades por delante, como sus tareas de preparatoria y estudiar textos antiguos un rato. Podía estudiar bien por cuenta propia, pero nunca estaba de más cuando podía discutir de esos temas con una persona diametralmente opuesta a sus creencias más básicas.

Justo esa persona estaba llegando, su grácil figura apareció en el patio. Vestía su uniforme de preparatoria, llevaba su mochila visiblemente pesada por culpa de los libros extras que llevaba consigo. Su fresca presencia de inmediato rompía con la cálida atmósfera del templo, pero no de mala manera. Dejó su escoba a un lado, ya había terminado después de todo. Su abuelo y Yuuichirou se encargarían del resto.

─Buenas tardes, Ami. Llegaste a tiempo ─saludó Rei con un gesto de contento no muy amplio pero sí visible, así era ella después de todo.

Ami correspondió con una sonrisa pequeña y dulce. ─¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

─No, justo terminé, bebamos algo de té y podemos estudiar ─y no estaba de más decir que ninguna de sus amigas quería debatir sobre temas filosóficos y metafísicos a media tarde. Rei encontraba fascinante la manera en que Ami veía las cosas desde el punto de vista de la ciencia. El choque de ideas era la mejor manera de expandir el conocimiento y la mente. También gustaba mucho de dialogar con Setsuna, cuya mera existencia y vivencias la convertían en una verdadera enciclopedia viviente.

─Iré a dejar mis cosas donde siempre ─avisó la chica genio y entró al templo.

Rei sonrió al escuchar a su abuelo y a su ayudante saludar alegremente a Ami. Levantó las hojas, las tiró y guardó todo lo demás que había ocupado. Las tareas físicas simples, como la limpieza, ayudaba mucho a despejar la mente y el pecho. Y esa misma sensación de ligereza le ayudó a seguir ese rastro frío y fresco que Ami dejaba a su paso. Con el tiempo su cuerpo se volvía frío, señal de que su poder como Senshi seguía creciendo, pero no era un frío incómodo, era fresco, era... Agradable de muchas maneras.

Le gustaba mucho cómo chocaban sus energías de esa manera tan fiera, le gustaba cómo chocaban sus ideas y sus principios cuando discutían sobre el tema en turno y cómo Ami era capaz de subir la voz y hablar con tremenda vehemencia y seguridad de los temas que dominaba. Escuchaba, respondía, alegaba, callaba, aceptaba, agregaba y al final del día ambas terminaban con un puñado más de conocimiento.

No cambiaría ninguna de esas tardes por nada del mundo.

Un rato después, en la sala de estar y con bocadillos, té y libros en la mesa, ambas hablaban sobre la historia del Japón antiguo. La Historia era precisamente una de las materias que Rei dominaba mejor, solía darle una buena pelea a Ami en ese tema y Ami lo aceptaba pero no por ello bajaba las manos.

Las llamaron a comer en algún momento, el tiempo se les iba como agua entre las manos cuando estudiaban, y luego de un nutritivo alimento, se dieron un momento para descansar mientras hacían la digestión. Miraban los árboles que rodeaban el templo y el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas.

Rei miró de reojo a Ami y no resistió tomar su mano. Sonrió por lo bajo cuando Ami correspondió el gesto y, sólo unos minutos después, se recargó en su hombro. Rei suspiró con discreción. Estaban cómodas así, justo así. Ya habían ido un poco más lejos en esa especie de relación, pero los momentos de calma y serenidad como esos siempre eran bienvenidos a sabiendas del duro futuro que les esperaba en el camino.

─¿Puedo? ─preguntó Ami con un tono bajo, tímido.

A Rei le gustaba ese lindo tono de voz, sabía lo que quería. Mención aparte, el que siempre preguntara le era increíblemente tierno. Sonrió y fue ella la que giró el rostro y besó la frente de Ami. Aprovechando que la chica genio la encaró, besó la punta de su nariz, la escuchó reír por lo bajo con contento y finalmente buscó sus labios.

Y fue Ami la que selló el beso con dulzura, con una timidez y suavidad tan propia de ella que era imposible no sentirse amada. Rei la amaba, y la amaba tanto que no podía imaginarse en el futuro sin ella. Saber que seguirían juntas y al lado de sus mas queridas amigas era una orilla a la cuál aferrarse para cuando llegase el momento de la batalla. Tener visiones del futuro era difícil, saber lo que venía y no ser capaces de cambiar nada era duro, estar de manos atadas y en constante estado de espera podría volver loco a cualquiera...

Pero no las Sailor Senshi, no en su muy particular caso. El tener a su lado a sus amigas, el tener a Ami ahí, besándola y entregándole sus labios a cada instante era su razón para dar un paso adelante.

Sintió los tímidos movimientos de Ami, cómo se sujetaba de sus hombros, cómo pedía con sus labios un beso más profundo. Rei se sintió arder al momento de darle lo que quería. Literalmente podía saborear su frescura, sentir cómo su fría energía quería invadirla y chocar con la propia, con su ardiente calor y el fuego que le brotaba del corazón. Era fascinante de muchas maneras, era increíble lo que pasaba sólo por estar juntas.

Les hizo falta el aire pasado un rato y tuvieron que despegarse. Ami suspiró hondo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rei. Ésta la abrazó por los hombros para pegarla más a su cuerpo, recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de su compañera y suspiró por igual. Sabían que estaban sonrojadas, no había necesidad de mirarse para darse cuenta.

─¿Quieres ir a algún lado el fin de semana? ─preguntó Rei pasados unos minutos.

─Podemos ir al museo, habrá una exhibición de arte europeo... Y después por algo de comer ─propuso Ami. Las salidas al arcade Crown eran salidas grupales con sus amigas, así se divertían más. Y desde que ampliaron y agregaron salas de karaoke, eran salidas de toda la tarde hasta el anochecer.

─Suena bien, vayamos. ¿Está bien si elijo el restaurante ésta vez?

─Déjame adivinar... ¿Curry?

─Sí, la vez pasada fuimos por lo que te gusta a ti.

─Es lo justo, de acuerdo.

Rei estaba por agregar algo, pero calló y sonrió al sentir un beso en su mentón. Y nuevamente no pudo decir nada, porque una energía oscura encendió sus alarmas internas y la hizo respingar. Frunció el ceño, se tensó de inmediato y Ami se sentó bien al verla así. Ya sabía de qué se trataba.

─Hora de trabajar ─dijo la sacerdotisa con un marcado malhumor─. Mira que interrumpirnos de esa manera.

─Lo sé ─dijo Ami con una sonrisa pequeña. Activó su visor y su tableta y entre ambas trazaron bien la posición de ésta nueva amenaza. En el camino se transformaron y avisaron a sus amigas─. ¿Qué tan pronto crees que va a suceder "eso"? Tengo la impresión de que estos últimos ataques pueden ser la señal de lo que va a suceder.

─No estoy del todo segura, Michiru tampoco y no nos dijeron nada desde el futuro, sólo que no nos asustemos ─refunfuñó─. Es posible que tengas razón... ¿Sabes? Por lo menos me gustaría graduarme de preparatoria.

─Y a mi me gustaría poder ejercer como doctora al menos un tiempo... Sólo sé que nuestras versiones del futuro se ven muy adultas. No sé si crecimos luego de la era de hielo o si así estábamos antes de eso.

─Espero que antes ─suspiró─. Por todos los dioses que sabes que amo a Usagi y la seguiría a donde sea...

─Como todas nosotras. Lo sé, Rei.

─Sólo me gustaría vivir un poco más ésta vez... Un poco más antes de que se nos vengan las responsabilidades de un imperio encima.

─Entonces sólo vivamos como hasta ahora, Rei ─dijo Ami con una sonrisa─. Sólo tenemos el momento en que vivimos, incluso si sabemos el futuro, sólo tenemos éste mismo instante. Ya nos las arreglaremos cuando estemos en Tokio de Cristal, hasta entonces...

Rei sonrió. ─Hasta entonces vivamos todo lo que podamos ─sus puños se encendieron con su fuego interior, su gesto se tornó fiero─. Por ahora, vamos a patearle el trasero a éste demonio o lo que sea, se lo merece por interrumpirnos ─miró a Mercury y le guiñó el ojo─. Cuando acabemos con esto... ¿Quieres seguir donde nos quedamos?

Mercury se sonrojó, provocando una dulce risa en Mars.

**~ o ~**

_[Tu Alma no era como mía, tú la abrazaste para viajar juntas por la eternidad.]_

Todo fue como un sueño.

Pasó tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de pensar y actuaron por mero instinto. El universo les recordó lo pequeñas que eran cuando una poderosa llamarada solar estuvo a minutos de acabar con todo lo que existía en la superficie de la Tierra. Usagi, enfundada en su identidad como princesa Serenity, unió su poder al de todas sus amigas y su futuro esposo y el resultado fue una gruesa capa de hielo que cubrió todo el planeta cual escudo protector y sumió a toda la vida en la Tierra en un sueño profundo.

Pasaron siglos enteros en ese estado de hibernación suspendida mientras el planeta recuperaba su atmósfera y su campo magnético. Y cuando llegó el momento, el Cristal de Plata se activó de nueva cuenta y sacó a todos de ese estado congelado.

La Luna estaba más cerca que nunca, pero no hubo desastres ambientales gracias al poder del mismo Cristal de Plata.

En cuestión de un par de años y gracias a la revelación pública de sus poderes, Serenity y Endymion se hicieron con el liderazgo total del planeta. Tomó más tiempo lograr una unificación real entre los países poderosos y eventualmente lo lograron.

Y para alivio de la joven pareja de hielo y fuego, sí pudieron ejercer al menos un poco en lo que querían. ¡Incluso en esos momentos donde tenían el peso de un imperio en los hombros! Ami era doctora, funcionaba como tal en casos que se le requerían. Con todo y la bendición de la longevidad que otorgó el Cristal de Plata a sus habitantes, los humanos podían sufrir accidentes y enfermedades y ahí era donde ella entraba.

De la misma manera, a pesar de la purificación por la que pasaron todos los habitantes del planeta con el poder del Cristal de Plata, aún eran susceptibles a energías malvadas, aún podían ser víctimas incluso de sí mismos, y ahí era donde entraba la guía espiritual de Rei.

Ninguna de las dos se quejaba.

Menos si en ese momento estaban comiendo helado del que Makoto compró y que tenía en la nevera. Era para que todas comieran, así que se sirvieron. Era de noche, pero las noches de verano eran calientes, lo suficiente para pedir algo frío incluso a las diez de la noche. Ambas miraban la Luna desde un balcón del palacio. Ami disfrutaba su día libre, Rei descansaba luego de sus deberes en el palacio y en el templo. Comían en silencio, con sumo contento.

─¿Makoto se enfadará si me acabo lo que queda en el bote? ─sólo sobraba helado para una ración más, pero─... Minako aún no come, ¿verdad?

─Creo que será Minako la que se enfade y no Makoto ─respondió Ami con una risa. Vio que Rei se había terminado su helado, así que le ofreció del suyo. Y sonrió aún más cuando la sacerdotisa sólo dio una probada antes de recargarse en ella.

La doctora no podía creer lo hermosa que Rei se volvió con los años. Ese cuerpo fuerte y curvilíneo, su cabello oscuro como el carbón, sus ojos como un par de brillantes joyas, toda ella era un manjar a la vista y le era imposible verla de frente más de cinco segundos sin sentir que sus piernas se debilitaban y sus brazos rogaban por abrazarla.

Justo eso sucedía, la luz de la Luna le estaba dando un brillo casi etéreo a los ojos y piel de Rei, se perdió un poco en sus ardientes pupilas mientras ésta miraba el cielo con apacible gesto. Tragó saliva y mejor alejó su mirada, su helado se estaba derritiendo, así que lo terminó pronto. Suspiró y de nueva cuenta se recargó en ella. Agradecía que Rei fuera un poco más alta que ella, así podía acomodarse mejor contra su cuerpo.

Todo el asunto con Black Moon se había quedado atrás hacía varios meses, la calma reinaba de nuevo en Tokio de Cristal y, ésta vez, todo prometía estar en paz por una larga, larga temporada. Tenían más planes en mente, tenían proyectos qué concretar a largo plazo y lo estaban tomando con calma, después de todo, tenían la eternidad por delante.

Incluso una siguiente vida...

─Te extrañé ─murmuró una sonrojada Ami.

─Yo también, en serio que eres una persona ocupada ─respondió Rei con un hondo suspiro. Se movió de su sitio sólo para recargarse en el barandal y atraer a Ami contra su cuerpo, la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura con ambos brazos─. Me siento orgullosa de tener por pareja a la mejor cirujana del reino, te lo aseguro. Eres fantástica, Ami. Y me siento egoísta por querer tiempo tuyo sólo para mi.

La doctora se sonrojó intensamente. Se abrazó del cuello de Rei a dos brazos y suspiró muy, muy hondo. Tenía la cara al rojo vivo. ─Doy mi mejor esfuerzo para estar de regreso contigo, quiero hacerte sentir más orgullo y... Y sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

─Me lo demuestras en cada oportunidad ─sonrió, su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su chica mientras la izquierda hacía lo propio con su azulado cabello de la doctora.

─Te lo demostraré siempre, Rei... En éste momento, en cada momento ─pegó su nariz al cuello de la sacerdotisa. El aroma a incienso se le había pegado a la piel desde hacía mucho y le gustaba, era como el aroma de la madera con un toque floral. Suspiró y la apretó un poco más fuerte─. ¿Puedo?

─Sabes que sí.

Y una envalentonada Ami besó suavemente el cuello de Rei, sólo un beso breve, casi casto y excesivamente cariñoso antes de volver a pegarse al ardiente cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Sonrió por dentro al sentir un breve escalofrío en Rei, su piel se había erizado.

─Tus labios son fríos... Me gustan, de verdad te haces sentir.

Y Ami sabía que era por sus elementos opuestos. ─También me gusta tu calor, en serio haces que me derrita en tus brazos.

─Lo sé, preciosa, por eso me gusta abrazarte ─y para demostrar su punto, la apretujó de manera juguetona, levantándola incluso unos centímetros del suelo. Rió─. No pesas nada.

─Tú tampoco, pero nunca me dejas cargarte.

─Me gusta sentir que te protejo, es todo.

─Y también porque te da pena, ¿verdad? ─y su pareja no respondió, pero Ami ya sabía la respuesta, sólo rió un poco más por el silencio de Rei─. Dejaré que me cargues todo lo quieras.

─¿Puedo cargarte hasta nuestro cuarto?

La propuesta tomó por sorpresa a Ami, sintió que toda la cara le ardía y en respuesta se pegó al pecho de Rei. ─Sólo si no nos ven...

Fue el turno de la sacerdotisa de lanzar una divertida carcajada. ─¿Te da pena?

─Soy una Sailor Senshi, protectora de éste planeta y tengo una reputación qué mantener ─respondió con toda la firmeza posible.

─De acuerdo, acepto eso. Nadie nos verá, lo prometo.

─Gracias, Re--... ¡Wah! ─y de pronto ya estaba en los brazos de su novia─. ¡Rei!

─Me diste permiso ─respondió entre risas─. Andando, tenemos mucha noche qué aprovechar antes de dormir... Prometo que te dejaré dormir al menos un par de horas.

Y ante tal promesa, Ami se sonrojó más y la sonrisa de Rei se acrecentó.

Sus siluetas se perdieron entre los pasillos durmientes del castillo, en esa noche azul de Luna Llena.

_**FIN** _


End file.
